Patents and patent applications cited above disclose basic aspects of transdermal delivery of drugs by electrical power patches on the patient's skin. Other U.S. and foreign patents also disclose transdermal electrical, and medical effects, as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 385,556 2,267,162 3,163,166 486,902 2,493,155 3,289,671 588,479 2,784,715 3,547,107 3,677,268 4,239,052 4,367,745 4,008,721 4,243,052 4,367,745 4,141,358 4,273,135 4,406,658 4,164,226 4,290,878 4,419,019 4,166,457 4,325,367 4,474,570 4,239,046 4,362,645 Foreign Patents EPA 58,920 DE 2,902,021.83 UK 2,104,388 EPA 60,452 DE 3,225,748 ______________________________________
None of these references, however, show the effective administration of polypeptide drugs such as desmopressin, vasopressin, substance P, angiotensin, lypressin and the like.